1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to document ranking and to optimization of document-ranking algorithms for the web.
2. Art Background
Web search and content-based advertising are two of the important applications of the Internet. One important component of web search, and of some content-based advertising systems, is document ranking. Relevant documents, e.g. web documents or advertisements, are ranked with respect to a given query or content, based on a multitude of metrics such as degree of query match and freshness of the document. Several advanced ranking techniques are in development to improve search result and advertising match accuracy. However, in many cases, such advanced techniques are computationally intensive and thus cannot be deployed in production, which in turn limits the scope of improvements to search ranking and content-based advertising.